


God Bless

by JamieCharlie



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Christianity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, The passion of the Christ - Freeform, hand sanitizer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieCharlie/pseuds/JamieCharlie
Summary: A stage play about homosexuality
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	God Bless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penny-Pumpernickel (Bep08)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bep08/gifts).



> Ya we back, keep scrolling

God Bless by Jamie Charlie Ft.

Setting: The Church of St.Augustine, everyone is wearing masks if this is during a pandemic 

Skipper: Alright boys, lets pack it on up. We have a mission to get the homosexuality out of King Julian to save the Mort. 

Kowalksi: Rico, Cattle Prod

Rico spits out the cattle prod

Rico: GAUGH 

Rico salutes the boys 

Private: I don’t know about this one boss. Isn’t homosexuality something you’re born with? 

Skipper: Nonsense Private, it’s a Catholic lie. Like Christmas and tax evasion. 

The Boys waddle on over to King Julian (stage left)

King Julian is bound and gagged - like a homosexual, you know the ones that go to the clubs 

King Julian: Oh no, this is all a big misunderstanding! You see I was just showing Mort the Bible 

Skipper looks to Mort who is down in the orchestra pit by the trumpets 

Skipper: This true Mort?

Mort: Hm-Hm 

Mort shakes his head

The boys look back at King Julian 

Skipper : You heard him boys. Audos brochachos 

Maurice runs out of the audience. He has been sitting there the whole time

Maurice: WAIT 

Maurice wrings his hands like a bond villain 

Mort: What hand sanitizer are you wearing? 

Maurice: One to keep the germs of this gay away! 

Kowalski: Rico, Hand sanitizer 

Rico: GUAGH 

Rico spits out the hand sanitizer 

Skipper: wipe it down boys! 

The boys gather around the homosexual and start rubbing him down with the sanitizer like a Christmas ham. 

Skipper: Get that gay off boys! 

Private: But skipper we’re all men who live together… are we apart of the problem?

Skipper: By God.... 

A/N: To be continued!! Plz share and leave a kudos comments are my life <3333 >////</


End file.
